This research investigates effects of drugs and reinforcement schedules on both reinforced and intercurrent (i.e. competing, non- reinforced) behavior. Lever pressing is used as a reinforced response and wheel running and licking as intercurrent responses. Changes in relations between reinforced and intercurrent behavior are being examined as a function of both schedules and drugs. Experiments seek to determine if drugs having important behavioral effects also have characteristic influences on the reactions among different forms of schedule-controlled and schedule-induced behavior. Dose-effect relationships are being obtained for exemplary drugs on both reinforced and nonreinforced behavior with parametric variations in the schedule values under which behavior is generated. Both the temporal distribution of responses and sequential dependencies between different response classes are being analyzed. In addition to obtaining a fund of parametric dose-effect data and developing the methodology of analyzing drug-behavior interactions, experiments are designed to contribute to the analysis of schedule control through investigation of the role of intercurrent, non-reinforced responding in the temporal patterning of reinforced behavior.